Kyoto's Got Talent
by Fyndra
Summary: Avagy melyik Shinsen-tag milyen spéci képességekkel rendelkezik, és ezekkel hogy égeti le magát a tévében...


Szín: egy kertévé stúdiója, epilepsziás rohamot kiváltó, idegesítően villogó díszlettel, amelyben nyoma sincs értelmes dizájnnak vagy harmonizáló színkombinációknak.

Jelen lévő személyek: zsűri (ami igazából csak azért van ott, hogy fizetést húzzon, nincs tényleges funkciója), az aktuális játékos, idegesítő műsorvezetők, kétszázfős közönség, illetve virtuálisan ötcsillió tévénéző.

Reklám kivételesen nincs, mert a három óra reklámidőt Kiotó védelmezője, az aizui Macudaira Katamori nagyúr fizeti.

IDEGESÍTŐ MŰSORVEZETŐ1 _(hatalmas vigyorral integet, hogy reklámozza a műfogsorát készítő fogorvost, az anyukája öltözteti)_: Üdvözöljük kedves nézőinket, ez itt a Kyoto's Got Talent tehetségkutató verseny, amelyben a jelentkezők megcsillogtathatják különleges képességeiket, vagy kiélhetik a feltűnési viszketegségüket, ahogy azt mi is tesszük.

IDEGESÍTŐ MŰSORVEZETŐ2 _(flitteres ruha, még a díszletnél is jobban csillog, igyekszik érvényesülni a kollégája mellett, és próbálja visszafogni magát, nehogy lelökje a másikat a pódiumról)_: Mai különkiadásunkban a Sinszengumi nevű katonai alakulat tagjai versengenek egymással. SMS-számunk a szokásos, szavazzanak, akik voksolnak, azok között kisorsolunk egy mibui exkluzív hétvégét, teljes körű ellátás, folyóvíz nincs, esti programként őrjárattal és esetleg kedélyes mészárlással.

IM1: Vágjunk is bele!

_(belép az első jelentkező, Kondó Iszami)_

IM1: Első versenyzőnk Kondó Iszami, a parancsnok! Hobbija a bonszáj-vagdosás miniatűr katanával. Öné a színpad!

_(Kondó elutasítja a felé nyújtott mikrofont, majd mély levegőt vesz, kitátja a száját, és beledugja az öklét)_

ZSŰRITAG1: Ez bámulatos!

ZSŰRITAG2 _(tátva marad a szája, és még a nyála is elcsöppen picit)_: Még ilyet!

ZSŰRITAG3 _(szemüveges, affektál)_: Valóban figyelemreméltó, azonban ne felejtsük el, hogy még hátravannak néhányan, és könnyen meglehet, hogy ez ellenük kevés lesz majd.

_(Zsűritag4 ásít, Kondó hajlong, ki JOBB 1-en)_

IM1: Csodálatos kezdés, kedves nézőink, úgy látom, a zsűrit megvették kilóra! Vajon a többi versenyzőnek van-e még esélye? Lássuk is a következőt!

_(belép Hidzsikata Tosizó, mogorván körülnéz, hunyorog, és minden bizonnyal feldarabolná a lámpákat, de az öltözőben felejtette a kardját)_

IM2: Hidzsikata Tosizó, a Sinszengumi parancsnokhelyettese, művésznevén a „Tosi, a Démon", amit a hastánc száma után kapott! Ma este mégsem ezzel készült, hanem mivel is?

HIDZSIKATA _(enyhén zavarban előhúz a zsebéből egy papírfecnit)_: Egy haikuval. _(torkát köszörüli, majd felolvassa a szöveget)_ Jaj, nagyon nehéz / Verset kell megint írni / Hócipőm tele.

_(zsűri össznépileg döbbenten néz, egyedül Zsűritag4 lelkesedik)_

ZSŰRITAG4: Fantasztikus! Ez a letisztultság, ez az egyszerű, mégis mély jelentés, az érzelmek viharának és a világfájdalomnak az ötvöződése... _(elmorzsol egy könnycseppet, Hidzsikata büszkén kihúzza magát, jobbra el)_

IM1 (_le van fagyva, feltehetőleg haikumérgezést kapott)_: Ööö...

IM2 _(kihasználja a helyzetet, és átveszi az irányítást)_: Hasonló produkció következik, Jamanami Keiszuke parancsnokhelyettestől, aki szabadidejében használaton kívüli sínekre szokott feküdni, lelki felkészülésként a szeppukura, amit öt éve tervezget. A műsorszáma pedig nem más, mint az angstelés!

_(belép Jamanami, tétován körülnéz, úgy kell rátukmálni a mikrofont)_

IM2: Mit is takar ez az angstelés pontosan?

JAMANAMI _(borzasztó zavarban)_: Izé... Ahogy az előbb Hidzsikata-kun is tette, én is szeretném kifejezni az érzelmek viharának és világfájdalomnak az ötvöződését, vagy valami ilyesmi...

_(Belefog egy kisebb beszédbe, amit nyugodtan ki lehet hagyni a darabból, esetleg a színpad elsötétítése, majd újbóli megvilágítása, háttérben egy órán látszik, hogy eltelt negyvenkét perc. Egy idegesebb néző, akinek nem jön be a sok duma, lelövi Jamanamit, aki döbbenten néz ki a fejéből, majd ugyanolyan döbbent fejjel összeesik. Feltakarítják a pódiumot. A zsűri tagjai kis táblákkal értékelik a céllövő teljesítményét. IM1-re a haikumérgezés és a műsoridő húzása olyan károsan hat, hogy elájul, a holttesttel együtt őt is kivonszolják.)_

IM2 _(lelkesen, amiért végre egyedül vezethet egy műsort)_: Köszönjük ezt a gyors közbelépést! Kedves nézőink, szavazni továbbra is a képernyőn látható zavaros utasítások alapján tudnak! Jöjjön egy némileg más műfaj! Máris itt van az első osztag kapitánya, Okita Szódzsi! A nevét a szórakoztatóiparból, a sárkányeregető versenyekről, esetleg pedofilbotrányai kapcsán ismerhetik.

_(belép Okita, vigyorog, vidáman integet egyesével az összes kamera felé, mögötte egy segéd kiskocsit tol, letakart tálcával)_

IM2: A mutatványa pedig: magába töm egy nagy tálnyi dangót, fél perc alatt!

_(Hitetlenkedve nézi a súgógépet, de a kollégák jelzik, hogy ez nem vicc. A segéd leemeli a tálca fedelét, alatta nagy halom dangó, Okita pedig ráveti magát. A képernyő sarkában elindul egy stopperóra, Okita pedig pontosan a harmincadik másodpercben, félig megfulladva, de üres tálca fölül néz fel, a szája úgy tele van, mint egy télre készülő hörcsögnek.) _

ZS1: Igazán csodálatos,ritkán látni ilyen álla- úgy értem, nagyétkű embert.

ZS3: Egyetértek, bár talán hatásosabb lett volna McDonald's hamburgerekkel próbálkoznia, mert akkor ellene dolgozik a mesterséges étel is.

ZS2: Jaja, tökjó volt. Csak fejezzük már be a műsort, mert megéheztem.

_(ZS4 mindeközben bealudt. Okita jobbra kipiruettezik, és igyekszik nem kidobni a taccsot.)_

IM2: Most kaptuk a hírt, hogy következő két versenyzőnk sajnos nem tud részt venni a műsorban. Szuzuki Mikiszaburó Legóból épített volna Wagon R+-t, de összeveszett a bátyjával, Itó Kasitaróval az öltözőben, Itó-szant pedig az imént leszúrta az öltözőben Hidzsikata parancsnokhelyettes. Azt nem tudjuk, hogy vajon azért, mert ő is verssel készült, vagy pedig azért, mert Itó-szan rámászott a parancsnokhelyettesre. Igazi drámák zajlanak itt a színfalak mögött, kedves nézőink, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Itó-szan problémás személyisége tehető ezekért felelőssé! Mindenesetre most legalább az elvesztegetett időt is behozzuk, jöjjön Nagakura Sinpacsi! Habár véleményem szerint a mindig pontosan háromnapos borostájával több esélye lenne a versenyben, ő mégis dumaszínházzal nevezett.

_(belép Nagakura, mindig pontosan háromnapos borostájával, kimonója ujjából előhúz egy mikrofont, ami állandóan nála van)_

NAGAKURA: Megyek egyik nap az utcán, szembejön velem a Csósúi Egyesült Császárpárti Liga egyik tagja, na, már eleve a ruhája is röhejes volt, aszondja...

_(Mint Jamanami esetében, itt is elsötétedik a színpad, majd kivilágosodik, eltelt idő: 15 perc. Az előbbi fegyveres ingerküszöbe látszólag csökkent, és a rossz humort sem tolerálja, mert Nagakurát is lelövi. A holttestet megint kicipelik, a zsűri még magasabb pontszámokat ad a lövésre.)_

IM2 _(a meglepődés vagy zavar legkisebb jele nélkül)_: Lassan elérkezünk műsorunk végéhez, utolsó versenyzőnk következik, Harada Szanoszuke! Harada-szan már bekerült a rekordok könyvébe is, mint a legtöbb bordélyt legrövidebb idő alatt látogató kuncsaft, de felülmúlta már az addigi csúcstartó, Nagakura-szan teljesítményét is a leghosszabb ideig nem fürdő Sinszengumi-tagok kategóriájában! Most mégis egy régi kedvenc műsorszámát adja elő, az Elszúrt Szeppukut!

_(belép Harada, a kezében lándzsa, az arcán vigyor, élvezi a show-t)_

HARADA: Kedves hölgyeim és uraim, megkérem a gyengébb idegzetűeket, hogy még most kapcsoljanak el! Veszélyes mutatvány következik, ne próbálják meg utánozni!

_(Leveti a kimonóját, letérdel, és a lándzsával megpróbálja felnyársalni magát, de nem sok sikerrel. A zsűri végül megunja a szerencsétlenkedést, és közbeszól.)_

ZS1: Igazán páratlan teljesítmény, habár nem egészen értem...

ZS2 _(helyeslőn bólogat)_: A meg nem értett harcos tipikus esete...

_(ZS3 egyszerűen kezébe temeti az arcát)_

ZS4: Izé... Ezt a harakiri dolgot nem tőrrel szokták csinálni? Nem vagyok hagyományőrző, vagy ilyesmi, de ez rémlik...

_(Harada bosszúsan ledobja a lándzsáját, és kifelé tart)_

HARADA _(félre, miközben kilép a színpadról)_: A francba! Tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel! Hülye lándzsa! _(fenn)_ Na, majd legközelebb!

IM2: Kedves nézőink! A szavazást ezennel lezárjuk! A mibui exkluzív hétvége nyertese Kacura Kogoró-szan, akinek ezúton is gratulálunk, és jó szórakozást kívánunk! A szavazatok számlálása még folyamatban, de ez a végeredményt már nem befolyásolja, mert önhatalmúlag úgy döntök, hogy a ma esti verseny egyértelmű győztese a 4. sor 12. székén ülő úr a pisztollyal! Köszönjük, hogy minket választottak, tartsanak legközelebb is velünk! Jövő heti műsorunkban a Kiotói Tízek Titkos Társaságának tagjai küzdenek meg egymással! Sisio Makoto puszta kézzel süt meg 500 pecsenyét, Kamatari-szan sztriptíztáncosnőként próbál érvényesülni, a börtönből frissen szabadult Andzsi új értelmet ad az Ilyenek voltunk című slágernek, míg a háromméteres Fudzsi egy ötvenszer ötven centiméteres ládába hajtogatja be magát. Nézzék jövő héten is a Kyoto's Got Talentet! Viszlát!

_(függöny)_


End file.
